Don't Tempt me, Omnivore
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Hibari doesn't do emotion. Sawada Tsunayoshi wore her heart on her sleeve. That's why she was such an enigma to him. Yet, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. 18fem!27 Set 4 years later


Reborn sighed as he looked down at Tsuna. "You have to tell hi sometime. He'll graduate and you won't see him for at least a year."

Tsuna shrunk in on herself, as she already knew all of that. "Thank you for reminding me. But I don't see how telling him will do any good since, like you said, he'll be graduating in a couple months. My crush will probably just die out if he does anyways so it's probably best if I say nothing."

Scowling in disappointment, Reborn hopped down from his spot in the little table in Tsuna's room. He looked like a four year old but Tsuna still flinched under the glare.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're a mafia boss. Mafia bosses shouldn't run away from their problems. That's what cowards do. Of course, you _are _a coward but it's not like we can find another person to become boss. But if you don't confess to Hibari in the next two days, I will make you and have some help in the process."

Tsuna gulped and looked down at her purple and black nails. Her mother had painted them the day before and she liked the colour.

Reborn sighed through his nose before he turned around. "Remember, two days."

Tsuna groaned as the door closed behind Reborn. She would rather fight Xanxus than confess to Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Hibari looked up and saw Tetsuya walk in with the folders he asked for. He held out a hand for them while he continued working but the responding footsteps never came.

"Tetsuya, the folders please." Hibari said as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I need to ask you something before you continue working." Tetsuya said uncertainly as he walked forward. He handed the folders over and stepped back enough so that he could run if he needed to.

"Ask quickly then leave." Hibari said curtly. He flicked through the top folder and wrote down some of the highlights.

"Well, you see…I was wondering if you have feelings for Sawada Tsunayoshi..?"

Hibari froze when he heard what Tetsuya asked. He snapped his head up in anger that masked the fear in his eyes. He thought that nobody knew so he was more than a little worried.

"You do!" Tetsuya gasped more than a little happily.

Hibari shot up and stomped over to Tetsuya. "Don't. Tell. Anyone!" He said fiercely.

Tetsuya wasn't sure why but he wasn't scared. Hibari wouldn't hit him yet. "You have to tell her before some of the people in the school catch on about how she looks."

Hibari growled at the thought before he brushed past Tetsuya. "I don't confess."

Tetsuya sighed. Hibari was going to be a piece of work.

He ran after Hibari through the empty halls. The classes had ended almost two hours ago so it was fine if they yelled. Nobody would hear.

"Kyo-san!" Tetsuya called after Hibari as he caught up. "You graduate in a little under two months. If you want to confess, you need to do it before you move on from this school. You think that she'll wait around for you if you do?"

Hibari resisted the urge to lash out at Tetsuya. "Tell me something I don't know. I don't confess."

"You are never going to get through life if you avoid any problem you can't fight off."

"Don't patronize me, Tetsuya."

"I'm not. You're just in need of a push to get what you need."

Hibari stopped and drove his elbow into Tetsuya's stomach. He walked off when he felt Tetsuya double over and called over his shoulder, "If she does nothing in two days I will not tell her my feelings."

Tetsuya sighed. Sawada Tsunayoshi needed to hurry up if she wanted her chance.

* * *

Two days had passed. Hibari resolved that he was home free since he didn't have to confess, and Tsuna was terrified of what Reborn would do to her when he found out that she hadn't confessed.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Tsuna darted out of the room before Gokudera or Yamamoto could walk over to her.

She darted around the corner and almost made it to her gate when Haru caught her around the waist.

"Tsuna-san, stop running already!" She said as she put her hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "I wanted to ask you something when I came to pick up Kyoko and Chrome. Mind coming along?"

Tsuna was about to refuse but found that she couldn't from the hopeful expression on Haru's face. "Sure, but I need to get home so I can do my homework as well."

"Don't worry about that, it won't take long." Haru said as she pulled Tsuna along by the hand. Tsuna struggled to keep up but just let Haru drag her back to the school she tried so hard to get away.

They entered the gate and spotted Kyoko, Chrome, and Hana waiting by a tree in the corner. Haru ran over with Tsuna in tow and the three started talking animatedly. Hana and Tsuna stood off to the side uncomfortably as they waited for them to finish up.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Tsuna, go put this on." Kyoko said as she thrust a bag against Tsuna's chest.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. She opened the bag to look in when Haru snapped it closed.

"Don't look until you get changed. You need to wear it and we'll help you put it on if you need help." Haru said happily, as she pushed Tsuna along into the nearest bathroom.

"Again, why?" Tsuna said as she looked back at Haru in question. People were gaping at the little group and she was more than a little self-conscious.

"Just go with it." Hana said as she shut the door to the bathroom behind her, locking it so nobody would walk in.

Tsuna grumbled a little as she locked the stall behind her. She didn't understand why they were being so secretive all of a sudden. She shrugged it off though because she trusted them.

Tsuna reached into the bag and pulled out what was inside. She shrieked when she saw the dress inside. It was a dress that came a centimetre above her knees, and flowed out from the black band around her waist. The dress had long sleeves that would come down past her wrists with thumb holes, slanting over her palms when she put it on. The colour was also a deep red that got lighter the farther down it went on the dress. But Tsuna liked it.

"Why am I being forced to wear this dress?" Tsuna asked through the stall as she pulled off her uniform sweater vest and shirt. She heard some snickers from Haru and Kyoko when she asked.

"Because you suck at your own love life." Hana answered dryly when it looked like nobody else would.

Tsuna frowned but didn't say anything. She pulled the dress over her head and smoothed it out; fixing the sleeves so, they were comfortable. She unlocked the stall after she gathered her uniform in her arms and glared at everyone present.

"I feel stupid." Tsuna said into the silence. She pulled her hair out of her clothes and stuffed her uniform into the bag.

Haru was the first to speak. "Oh, Tsuna! You look so pretty!"

Tsuna started and looked at her in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chrome sighed before speaking up in a quiet voice. "You look nice boss. Haru's right."

Again, Tsuna was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's just a dress."

"No wonder people call you stupid-Tsuna." Hana muttered as she steered Tsuna to a mirror. "Look at how nice you look and then talk."

Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru gathered around the two excitedly as they waited for Tsuna's reaction. Tsuna was at a loss for words since she finally got why they were saying she looked pretty, because she did.

She smiled and glanced at all of the reflections, meeting their eyes. "Thanks for this, guys, it means a lot. But why are you going through all of this?"

"Because you suck at your love life and Hibari needs to realize what he's got before its too late." Chrome said as she took Tsuna's hand in hers. She dragged Tsuna to the door, placing a pair of plain black flats into Tsuna's hands as she did. "Go to the reception room and tell Hibari how you feel already."

"Hey, did Reborn put you up to this?" Tsuna asked as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Yes, he did. Now hurry up. The hallways should be mostly clear by now so not very many people will see how you look." Kyoko said as she unlocked the bathroom door.

The group pushed Tsuna into the hall and didn't let go until they came in front of the reception room door. Haru opened the door and closed it behind Tsuna when she was in. The group high-five each other as they escaped down the hall, not wanting to ruin it for Tsuna if Hibari caught them in front of the door when he came back.

* * *

Inside the reception room, Tsuna was panicking. She didn't know what would happen if she was caught by Hibari like this and she didn't want to find out. He would probably 'bite her to death' if he did. She didn't want that to happen but she also didn't want to leave.

She sat down on the couch in the reception and buried her head in her hands. She groaned softly as she rubbed her eyes. She had no idea what to do right now.

But Tsuna remembered the threat Reborn had and decided it would be best to stay. She curled up on the couch on her side and looked at the door. She would rather wake up to Hibari being in the room rather than facing him head on when he walked in. So she fell asleep.

* * *

Hibari walked down the hall, scattering the students that still lingered in the hallway with a glare. They scampered off easily as if sensing his bad mood. He was a little disappointed at this because he needed an outlet to release his frustration and _feelings_.

He didn't lash out though because he knew it would do nothing. So he just stuck to glaring at the people that dared be loud or clump together in packs.

Hibari stomped to the reception room and slid the door open, still fuming about how _herbivorous _his feelings were towards Tsuna. He didn't like it and he felt like beating her because of it.

He looked up and almost turned around and ran out of the room. The person he was just thinking about, Sawada Tsunayoshi; was asleep on his couch. She even looked like she was having a nice sleep. He felt a small smile fall onto his face at her face but wiped it off when he realized what he was doing.

Closing the door behind him, Hibari walked over to the couch and pulled Tsuna off of it. She let out a shriek as she jolted awake, and landed with a 'thump'.

"What!" Tsuna almost shouted as she sat up straight. She turned red as she realized who was in front of her, pulled her skirt down, and avoided looking at Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, why are you in here. Asleep on my couch no less?" Hibari asked dangerously as he glared daggers at her.

Tsuna scrambled up and over to the door. "No reason. I'll just leave now."

She groped behind her for the door knob as she tried to escape. Hibari strode over to her and put his arms on either side of her head. She blushed darker as she looked into Hibari's eyes, forcing herself to look away and off to the side.

"You didn't give me a straight answer. Why are you in here when you shouldn't even be in the school now?"

"W-Well, um…Haru, Kyoko, Hana, and Chrome forced me in here. They, uh, wanted me to confess to you because I guess it's obvious to every one that I like you-!" Tsuna covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Hibari looked at her with slightly wider eyes than usual when heard Tsuna speak. Tsuna flushed a deep red and fumbled even more behind her for the doorknob to escape. To her embarrassment, Hibari did not say anything and just stared down blankly.

Without even thinking, Hibari leaned down and kissed Tsuna.

Tsuna felt her eyes widen as she felt Hibari kiss her. She didn't object or push him away though because she would hate herself if she did that. This encouraged Hibari and he pulled her closer. Tsuna wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck and felt she smile into the kiss as Hibari nibbled on her bottom lip.

They continued to kiss back and forth, Tsuna kissing back against Hibari. They broke apart as they needed air and Tsuna shriek softly in embarrassment. She had just made-out with _Hibari Kyoya,_ the most fearsome person in Namimori.

"If anybody else sees this face, I will bite them to death because you are my omnivore." Hibari stated as he pulled Tsuna against his chest.

Tsuna hugged back, surprised at the sudden declaration, before she smiled happily. "Of course…Kyoya."

* * *

**This is a ONE-SHOT for Hibari's birthday. I made this up on the spot so I don't know how good it is. But please tell me in a review if you like it. I also did something a little different and made it an 18fem!27. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Gate**


End file.
